


Flowers Under the Stars

by Xeiana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeiana/pseuds/Xeiana
Summary: Ignis meant everything to Noctis. Under the meteor shower tonight, he would show him exactly how much he loved him.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	Flowers Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troubadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/gifts).



> This is a gift for Troubadorer! They asked for Ignis and Noctis making flower crowns, Noctis baking for Ignis as a surprise, or stargazing date. I may have taken two of the ideas and spun them together for this. I meant to post this sooner but I ended up re-writing it a lot, so I apologize! I've been in a slump for writing and this quarantine has been mentally hard on me writing-wise and I truly wish I could have made it longer. I hope you all enjoy.

There was going to be a meteor shower tonight. Striking blue eyes stared at the scenery outside of Ignis’ car, watching people walk down the sidewalks, chattering away about the event tonight. He couldn’t stop his fingers from tapping gently on the leather seat below him. Eagerness filled him, mixing with the nervousness for what he had planned. It took everything he had to sit still while the city gate guard looked at their IDs and wave them through with no question. Honestly, he did miss the excitement with their _unofficial_ IDs when they were much younger. Disguising themselves and, what he fondly remembered and always teased his boyfriend about, was how he had to conceal his accent when he spoke to the city guard.

“Smooth sailing from here on out. The sun will set in a few hours.” Ignis said as the car passed the gate and began the drive to their chosen haven. It was not too far from the city and had a clear view of the heavens. It was perfect, and they used to travel there all the time, whether it was by themselves or if they dragged Gladiolus and Prompto along with them. Noctis’ lips pulled up into a soft smile, sneaking a quick look at Ignis, watching as his advisor kept his attention fully ahead on the wheel. There was a twitch of his lips, the only indicator that Ignis had noticed his glance.

“Go ahead, as long as it’s not one of chocobo songs that Prompto got you into.” Ignis sighed softly, but the soft smile on his lips told another story. Laughter filled the car as the dark-haired prince quickly surfed through the playlist that sprung up. He loved the chocobo songs but he would rather have one of the older songs right now, one that both he and Ignis loved dearly.

**Stand by Me.**

Yes, perfect. It started out silent in the car as it began to play, a comfortable silence filled with a well-loved song. But then Noctis couldn’t help it, staring out the window as he began to hum the song. It was rare that Ignis would join him. The other had such a beautiful voice, but he always was unwilling to sing in front of the group unless Gladiolus convinced them to drink. There was a gentle tug on his hand and it caused Noctis’ humming to cease. As he glanced over to see what was wrong, those lips broke into a loving smile; Ignis had brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

Soft words flowed like water over a stream as his advisor began to sing the lyrics, his voice soon outshining the singer. Love swelled in Noctis’ heart, always so humble to witness his singing. Even using the magic of his line and feeling that rush in his veins, it couldn’t compare to this. His free hand silently traveled to his pocket, once more confirming that the item was still there. No, there was no need to worry, he knew what the answer would be. Ignis would always be there for him. Now he just had to wait until nightfall.

\- - -

Flower crowns were not his forte, but ever since his time in Tenebrae, he had learned the ‘art’ from Lunafreya and it stuck within him throughout the many years. Although the exact details of what flowers should be with which and the color coordination were lost on him, it was soothing sitting there and rhythmically braid stems together, the bright colors catching the dimming light as the sun slowly set below the horizon. A soft snap of the phone camera alerted him that he had been photographed. It wasn’t the first time during this outing Ignis had sneaked a picture, normally it was the other way around.

“Hey! I know Prompto’s the one snapping candids, but I didn’t expect that from you!” He mock groaned at him, before grinning as he was showed the picture. There he was, working away on the last few flowers of the crown…. With his tongue sticking out between his teeth in concentration. The press would have had a field day with this one. Normally he would have teased Ignis and begged him to delete it, but he refrained as Ignis pulled the phone away.

“A tad too slow.” Ignis said, placing the phone on his lap as he gently fixed his finished crown onto Noctis’ head. The blue flowers accented his eyes, a perfect fit. He looked down at his own crown he was making for Ignis, the lavender flowers were perfect. He tightened the stems together before he situated the crown on top of Ignis’ head. It had been Noctis’ idea to make flower crowns after they had eaten the meat buns Ignis brought with him from the city.

Childish as it was, for two nearly grown men to do such an activity, it was soothing and reminded him of their childhood. Though honestly it was really because Noctis did not want to spar on account of losing to him the other day in training. Or maybe it was due to the video he was planning to set up in secret to catch the magical moment when he… At a rustle, Noctis looked up, watching as Ignis went to collect the blanket they brought. It would get a bit chilly later when the shooting stars would appear. Although he had no problem leeching off of Ignis’ body heat, he would rather cuddle in the blanket until they had to leave.

With a quick glance, the prince grabbed his phone and set it up next to his bag, pressing play and angling it so both of them would be in the frame. The lantern next to them and the glowing runes beneath them provided a soft glow as to illuminate their faces while not intruding on their star gazing. He gazed at the phone, winking at it before he settled back in his spot. His battery would last through the meteor shower easily enough. When Ignis settled back down next to him, pulling the blanket over their shoulders, Noctis was relieved when he didn’t notice the phone near the bag.

\- - -

The hours quickly passed by as Ignis quizzed him on the stars and constellations, Noctis eagerly responding with the correct answers, and listening as he explained how stars looked on the other hemisphere. Noctis suddenly interrupted him, eyes bright as he pointed upwards. Ignis paused, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

“There! Another one!” Noctis said again, pointing it out. He leaned back into Ignis’s embrace, watching with fascination as more began to appear. It never grew old, never lost that magical feeling. Every time they came out here to watch the shooting stars, Noctis would always be enraptured, straining his eyes to catch each and every one in the dark sky. This was perfect…. Noctis glanced up at Ignis, watching as the stars reflected in his glasses. While he kissed his cheek, his free hand pulled the simple black box from his pocket. He chuckled as Ignis looked down, their lips briefly pressing together in a gentle kiss.

“Hey, uh, Iggy?” Noctis asked, cursing as his voice wavered ever so slightly. He had hoped Ignis wouldn’t notice but he knew better; the advisor’s perception was all too sharp. Ignis’ eyebrows furrowed.

“Noctis?” he asked, sitting up straighter, the crown lopsided on his head. It was adorable and simply gave him the boost he needed. Taking a deep breathe, he held up the box, forcing his hand to not tremble. The prince watched as Ignis’s confusion turned to curiosity as he took the box, and then understanding as it was opened. It was a simple silver band, a carved skull resting on it with a black gem in its mouth. It hadn’t needed to be fancy; he may be royalty, but he did prefer this simple life. Fishing, stargazing, video games, listening to the one he loved sing when he thought no one was listening. These moments were precious to him.

“Noctis. I…” Those beautiful green eyes stared down at him, unwavering as the emotions welled up. Noctis smiled even more. He knew it wasn’t anything grand, but here, partaking in an activity that they loved together, it meant so much more.

“Of course I would say yes.” Ignis gently pulled Noctis in for a kiss, eyes on each other and for a moment, forgetting the stars that lit the sky above them. After all, Ignis always thought the stars looked best when reflected in Noctis’ eyes.


End file.
